


We Could Run Away

by searchingwardrobes



Series: needtobreathe [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Episode: s05e01 The Dark Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: What if killing Zelena was Dark Swan's plan B? What if this was plan A . . .Stories in this series have only two self-imposed rules: each must be a deleted scene, and each must be based on a needtobreathe song. Because needtobreathe is awesome and half their songs make me think of this OTP anyway.





	We Could Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> * This takes place right after everyone wakes up at Granny's without their memories at the end of 5x1.  
> * I am assuming that whoever casts a dark curse can still leave town since Regina had to do so in order to adopt Henry. I am also making the assumption, based on zero evidence, that said caster of the curse can take anyone with them over the town line. Just go with me here . . .

_Everything stops as we look towards the clock It feels like we're moving backwards It's easy to find potential in before But we look the same in the afters_

_Could we wait long enough to bide my time Could we stay and say enough to change my mind_

_We could run away Maybe we could change Get back on our feet and then Maybe make it home again We could run away Be on our own again Maybe in the twilight We can break out Buy ourselves a Cadillac Never turn around We could run away Be on our own again_

 

Killian descended the steps to the captain’s quarters of the Jolly Roger with slow and heavy movements. Only when he stood there, in the middle of a room he could navigate in his sleep, did he realize the way he was dressed. He ran his hand over the long, leather duster and marveled at the craftsmanship. This was far different from the duster he had worn for so long, the duster Emma knew from Neverland. No. This was positively a work of art. As was the red brocade vest beneath.

              Yet the fine clothing only served as a reminder of their epic failure in Camelot. Whatever moments led to Killian procuring such rich garments were lost to him. As Emma was lost to him.

              He strode to the chest on the other side of the room as he shrugged out of the long coat, leaving it in a heap upon the floor. He didn’t keep many things on the Jolly anymore, preferring his room at Granny’s or sometimes the loft. Because both were closer to his Emma.

              His Emma. He sighed deeply as he removed a simple, long sleeved black shirt from the chest and held it to his face. It smelled of her. She wore this the night he got his ship back; after they had made love right here in this room. He could remember her face so clearly as she buttoned it up, telling him she was heading to the galley for some rum. It was flushed from their activities, and her eyes were bright, her smile playful. Her hair had been a glorious mess from his hand threading through it.

              Killian realized he was sitting on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. He looked down at the shirt in his hand. What had he been doing? Ah, yes, he was going to get out of these accursed clothes from their failed mission. He was just beginning to undue the buttons on his vest when smoke filled the room. He started up, raising his hook in a defensive posture.

              When the smoke cleared, Emma stood there. Yet her sudden appearance in his chamber wasn’t the most startling thing. It was the teenage boy cradled in her arms.

              “Hello, Killian,” she said in that cold, detached voice of the Dark Swan. He could only stand there agape as she walked past him and gently laid Henry upon his bed. She leaned over the lad, and in a motherly gesture that clashed with her severe appearance, brushed the hair from his forehead.

              “Swan,” Killian finally sputtered, “wh-what are you doing?”

              She whirled to face him as she stood, a smile draped across her face. It was almost Emma’s smile. Almost.

              “Pack your bags, Killian,” she told him eagerly, grasping both his hand and hook, “we’re going to get out of here!”

              He shook his head, taking a step backwards in confusion. “There’s a curse on the town line.”

              “Not for you,” she assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “not for us.”

              Killian narrowed his eyes as he searched her face. She was hiding something. “Why can we leave when no one else can?”

              A veil shadowed her face as she leaned away slightly. She gave him a smile that he guessed was supposed to be seductive as she ran her hands down his biceps. “Just trust me, okay?” They locked eyes for a long moment. Finally, she lifted his hook and pressed it to her breast. “We can run away. You, me, and Henry. Start a whole new life.”

              “And just forget everyone here? Your parents? Our friends?”

              “Don’t you see?” Emma pressed, and her eyes softened slightly with tears. “There’s no magic out there. No Dark Ones.”

              Killian shook his head. “You can’t just forget that you’re a Dark One.”

              Emma lowered her gaze, and muttered, “You’d be surprised.”

              He shook her slightly, forcing her to look him in the eye. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

              The Dark Swan took over again, and the smile that filled her face sent an icy shudder down his spine. “I just mean we’ll have new memories.” She lifted three tiny vials. “A new life. A _happy_ life. Just like Regina gave me and Henry when we escaped Pan’s curse.”

              Killian tore his gaze from Emma’s face and stepped closer to the bed. He gazed down at Henry, and not for the first time, thought of how much he looked like Bae. Emma came to his side and pressed her palm to his chest, yet he didn’t lift his gaze from Henry’s unconscious form.

              “Just think,” she whispered in his ear, like a siren upon the waves, “you can finally do what you and Milah wanted all those years ago. We can be a family.” She eased up closer on her tiptoes. “He’ll be your son. Your _real_ son.”

              Killian turned to her then, eyes flashing, jaw clenching, “But it _wouldn’t_ be real.” Killian pointed an accusing finger at the boy lying there, oblivious. “Why is he out, Swan? Did you even ask him? And Regina? What about her? You would tear that boy away from her again?”

              Emma’s eyes flashed and the Dark Swan took over completely. “She had him for ten years, Killian, it’s my turn now!”

              Killian dropped his arm in defeat and tears welled in his eyes. “You didn’t ask Henry, and you’re not really asking me, are you? Do we even have a choice? _Dark One_?”

              He thought he saw fear flit for a moment across her face as her eyes widened and she took a step back. “That’s the worse sin I could commit, isn’t it?” she asked him in a choked voice. “Take away your choice?”

              He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “You know it is.”

              A single tear slipped down her cheek before she shrugged. “Fine. It’s plan B, then.”

              “Plan B?” But before the words were even out of his mouth, she and Henry were both gone.

              He lay down upon his bed, bone weary and emotionally spent, yet sleep refused to come. He longed for it, yet it lay just beyond his grasp. So he tossed and turned, Emma’s words playing on a loop in his head. He wondered what plan B was, but mostly he remembered her cryptic response to him.

              _You can’t just forget that you’re a Dark One._

_You’d be surprised._

_We could stay here where things became unclear Fighting what's left of the right way But everyone hates the chances that we waste Under the light of the new day_

_Could we wait long enough to bide my time Could we stay and say enough to change my mind_

_We could run away Maybe we could change Get back on our feet and then Maybe make it home again We could run away Be on our own again Maybe in the twilight We can break out Buy ourselves a Cadillac Never turn around We could run away Be on our own again_


End file.
